villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jordan Chase
Jordan Chase (born Eugene Greer) is one of the two main antagonists of Season 5 in the TV Series DEXTER, alongside Stan Liddy. He was portrayed by , who also played Sick Boy in Trainspotting and T2: Trainspotting. Biography As a teenager, Eugene Greer was an overweight boy with manipulative and sociopathic tendencies. During a summer camp, Greer met and befriended Cole Harmon, Dan Mendell, Alex Tilden and Boyd Fowler. He also became friends with an older girl named Emily Birch. One day, while walking, Greer drugged Birch unconscious and successfully persuaded his friends to gang-rape her several times while Eugene himself stood back and watched. Birch then became Eugene's personal puppet and he manipulated her for years. Years later, Greer renamed himself Jordan Chase and lost a noticeable amount of weight. He then began a successful career as a famous motivational speaker. Aside from his occupation, Chase and his friends raped and tortured several young women for years to come before killing them and disposing them in barrels. He also had the rape sessions recorded on a video tape. When Dexter finds out about Boyd Fowler's involvement in the case and has him murdered, he manages to rescue the latest victim of Chase's organization, Lumen Pierce, who tells Dexter that Boyd wasn't the only one who ravaged her. With the help of Lumen, Dexter locates Dan Mendell, who works as a dentist, and murders him too. Chase is eventually suspected as the main culprit of the case when one of his vans end up in a car accident, exposing the barrels that said van was carrying. Dexter then frames Boyd Fowler as the sole culprit for the case, since he had already murdered and disposed of him. Later, Dexter and Lumen capture Cole Harmon (who acts as Chase's personal bodyguard) in his hotel room and murder him. After the murder of Cole, Chase becomes increasingly paranoid and has his security doubled. Debra Morgan finds out later that Boyd Fowler's DNA doesn't match with all the barrel girl victims and Chase becomes suspected again. Lumien questions Birch, the first victim, about the gang rape 20 years before and finds out about Alex Tilden. Dexter and Lumen then locate Alex and has him murdered. Knowing that he will be next, Chase manipulates Birch to lure both Dexter and Lumen in her house. Chase then murders Birch, kidnaps Lumen and takes her to the camp where he and his friends had raped Birch 20 years before. Dexter finds out about Lumen and goes to the camp, but is abruptly captured by Chase. However, Dexter manages to break loose of his ties, and has Chase knocked out. Lumen then murders him as a revenge for her and the 12 other women that preceded her. Debra confronts Dexter and Lumen soon after but lets them go without even seeing their faces, since she agrees that Chase and his organization deserved their fates. Dexter and Lumen dispose Chase's corpse which finally gives Lumen a peace of mind. Trivia *Despite sharing the role with Stan Liddy, Chase was clearly the bigger threat, as his kidnapping and torturing of women made him far more evil and despicable. *Chase is the first main antagonist in the series to not be killed by Dexter (instead, he is killed by Lumen Pierce, one of his rape victims). Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Orator